prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Caitlin Martell-Lewis (Book Character)
Caitlin Martell-Lewis is one of the main characters in ''The Perfectionists''. With the facade of the perfect athlete with a drive of steel, Caitlin's already breaking with one death, and another could send her beyond the sidelines. She also made a brief cameo in Toxic, a book in the "Pretty Little Liars" book series. Appearence Caitlin is a beautiful girl of Korean descent, with dark hair and slim, almond-shaped colored eyes. She has a slim yet athletic build. Personality Caitlin is an athletic and competitive girl, who not afraid to work tirelessly until she get what she wants. She is determined to be the best. She also wants to earn a football scholarship so she can go to college away from her city. Biography Caitlin was adopted by Sibyl and Mary Ann from Korea shortly after her birth, and was raised by them in Beacon Heights. Later, the couple returned to Seoul to adopt Caitlin's younger brother, Taylor. During this time, Caitlin lived with the Friday's, a family who was friends with her mothers. She became best-friends with Josh and his brother, Jeremy. During High School, her younger brother Taylor died. His death impacted her greatly, and she became obsessed with being the perfect soccer player and student. She strives to earn a soccer scholarship so she can go to a college away from her town. Prior the book, she had badly sprained her ankle which had caused her to be benched for a while, and powered through with therapy and the occasional Oxycontin. She returned to the soccer field four weeks later, hopping to qualify for a big play-off game in two weeks, where winning that was her ticket to an athletic scholarship at the University of Washington, something she’d been working toward her whole life. In "The Perfectionists", she meets Mackenzie, Julie, Parker, and Ava after they are assigned to work together on a group project in film class. They have to do a project based on Agatha Christie's, And Then There Were None. At first they think they have nothing in common but then the girls realize they all hate Nolan Hotchkiss. In "The Perfectionists", Caitlin is invited to one of Nolan Hotchkiss' infamous parties, when the night is over, they discover that Nolan was murdered exactly how they planned. In “The Good Girls”, Caitlin Martell-Lewis is a soccer star who was accused of murdering Nolan Hotchkiss and Lucas Granger, alongside her friends. She is also heavily conflicted in her love life since even though she was dating Josh she was attracted to Jeremy. Jeremy filled Caitlin with all kinds of emotions: love, relief, and anxiety too. Caitlin and her boyfriend had just started seeing each other, and Caitlin went home and her two mothers were asking them about Jeremy, and the deaths of both Nolan and Granger. Caitlin and the other girls were called out to see Detective Peters. He explains that Alex Cohen has been released from custody and Ava was happy about the good news, but Detective Peter said that her prints are over at the house and if they killed Hotchkiss, then maybe Granger was onto them. The girls felt nervous and the Detective broke the silence. He introduced Dr. Rose, a psychological profiler, and that she was going to speak each one of them. Dr. Rose and Caitlin are talking about Ashley Ferguson went missing. Dr. Rose asked Caitlin if she knows Ashley and if she ever gave her trouble because she heard she’s a bit of a bully. Catlin answered here that she knew all about Ashley and what she did on Julie that she sent email to the whole school about Julie’s mom being a hoarder and she put kitty litter in Julie’s locker. Afterward, in her car, Caitlin drove without knowing where she was going. Then she stopped at the curb found Jeremy and greeted each other. They were talking about their arguments. Afterward, they reconcile and went back to normal. after, Caitlin invited Nyssa’s Halloween party. Jeremy was hesitated to join the party but Caitlin insisted she ended the call. Suddenly, tv flashed the news about Hotchkiss was killed several weeks ago from poisoning in Beacon Heights. Detectives speculate that death of Granger a Beacon Height teacher might be connected a 17 years old Ashley Ferguson, who disappeared from her home 2 days ago. It was a wonder the news hadn’t mentioned Parker’s dad and Ava’s mom. So Caitlin hadn’t seen Julie in days, she hadn’t been answering calls or texts, either. Caitlin pulled up to the curb in front of Julie dilapidated house, hopped out of her car. Julie was shocked Caitlin was there. At Nyssa's party, Ava and Mac raced up an anxious look on their faces, they were looking for Julie. They need to find her and Ava began to spoke and said that his dad found an earring in the same bedroom with the balcony Leslie was pushed off.” Mac interrupts “And she said that she saw Julie in her car driving really slowly past Claire’s house on Wednesday night. She doesn’t live anywhere near Claire. Caitlin jaw dropped and said she went to see her yesterday and she saw something on her porch, it was a fertilizer but it’s potassium cyanide.” After Claire headed to the hospital, Detective McMinnamin called out the Catlin, Mac, and Ava. They all talk about Julie the signs were pointing out to here. Dr. Rose showed up and explains everything that happens to Julie. After that event, everything went normal Julie was flashed on TV about what he did to the persons he killed. The girls tried to make thing normal again. Caitlin and Jeremy reconcile after what happen in the Nyssa’s Halloween party, they truly missed and love each other despite their differences. Also, Caitlin finds out that she and Ursula were chosen to be captain on a football team. Relationships TBA Trivia *Caitlin appears in Toxic, the 15th book of the Pretty Little Liars book series, in an anti-bullying video Spencer Hastings participates in. She is described as an athletic girl whose brother Taylor killed himself from bullying. *Her hyphenated surname was change Park-Lewis for The Perfectionists Tv adaption. The change may been a reflection of her actress own last name. Memorable Quotes TBA Category:The Perfectionists Books Category:Book Characters (The Perfectionists)